nothingness
by animeloverkk5
Summary: Ed is taken then saved or has something changed YAOI ED X HOMUNCULUS OC
1. Chapter 1

Ed sat on a chair in the middle of a dark cold room his blond hair out of it's usual bread leaving it to fall on his shoulders bonds tied his hands to the chair in front of him stud a man he was tall and muscular his hair was long and Black it was tied in a messy ponytail making it seem shorter "you should just give up. how about I end it and kill you now " he said with a sadistic smirk on his face his amber eyes looked down at the blond ed looked up witch shocked the man the boy never responded in that way but what he saw in the boys eyes shocked him even more sorrow, emptiness, gilt, sympathy and something he didn't know he couldn't see it yet he reached toured ed but he was cut of by a gun shot he turned to the boor there stud the colonel Roy Mustang and his team another gun was fired the bullet hit the man in the shoulder 'no this is that's impossible his vision began to blur but before he past out he sow the gun pointed at him ready for the kill since the bullets were made out of a material that can harm an immortal he closed his eyes waiting to be killed but the bullet never came he opened his eyes when he did his eyes widened at the sight. ed was standing between him and the gun the man opened his mouth but only one ward came be for he past out "...why" and every thing went dark and it began.


	2. Chapter 2 why not

He wanted to open his eyes but they felt like lead and it was hard. but when he opened his eyes he found he was in a small room the walls mad of metal. he assumed it was so he didn't get out. it was only when he tried to put a hand on his shoulder that he realized his hands were tied above his head he was just about to brake them when he heard a clank and the door opened what he saw made him look down it was Edward the man could hear the clanking of ed's automail then it stopped. he looked up looking in ed's eyes they haven't gotten there glow bake they were filled with sorrow emptiness gilt sympathy and the same thing he didn't know. ed stood still for a moment then starting to move his hand the man was expecting to be hit so he closed his eyes ready for it but all he felt was a hand on the wound he had gotten sending waves of pain throw his body making him flinch. ed moved his hand down the man's eyes still closed as he felt something worm against his body but he still refused to open his eyes well that was ental he felt his shirt Being removed when it was gone he felt something wet on his skin near his wound when he opened his eye he sow something he had never thought he'd see. ed was licking his wound of the blood he reached into his pocket and grabbed some bandages and began to rape his wound and Al he could say was"...why" but he didn't get any answer after ed was done he looked at the man he was sitting on. when he looked further up he saw the hand cuffs holding the man were covered in blood as well as his wrist "its nothing" but that didn't stop him from reaching for the man's wrist braking the handcuffs grabbing the man's wrist and rapeing them In bandages with no protest from the man himself.


	3. Chapter 3

ed bandaged the man's wrists and there was a loud thump the man was on top of ed holding his hands down one of his neese in between ed's legs and one on the other side "you sure know how to...turn someone on." The man said but all he got in return was "sin" the man's name and tears began to fall from ed's eyes sin loosened his grip on ed letting him Escape but sin was confused ed got out of his grip but didn't try to escape instead he raped his arms around sin's neck and hugged him sin was frozen and when he realized what was happening he pushed ed to the ground again and asked the same question again "why"


	4. Chapter 4

"i don't know i'm confused i asked Ed and Roy and even Winry but know one told me they could have pulled the trigger on me when i jumped in front of you i don't know i just don't want to be all alone again i just don't want to lose…you" Ed cried his eyes filled with tears "Edward do you know what Sin is? it's ones dossiers i am Sin out of all the gates creations i was the mistake i was born to destroy to kill to hate its impossible for one to care for me" Sin told him but he only tightened his grip "say something dammit" Sin yelled as he pushed ed down only to see Ed crying then he said something Sin thought he would never hear "i" in the smallest voice "guess i" so sweet like sugar "i guess i've committed the greatest Sin of all" Sin lost it he poled him close their lips locked only poling apart when one needed breath "S-sin" Ed said as Sin attached his lips to Ed's neck "s-sin what are you doing "i told you, you sure do know how to turn someone on LITTLE ed" he explained

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>IM NOT SHURE OF HOW THIS SHOULD GO SO IF YOU HAVE THE TIME OR ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME !<br>**_


End file.
